Cable bound telemetry systems are means of bi-directional transmission of information between the surface and downhole components. Information is typically transmitted over a cable via a carrier wave that is modulated to represent the information. In addition, prior to transmitting a modulated signal, information bits may be encoded using an error-correcting code to compensate for errors that may occur during decoding due to noise in a communication channel.